Gohan's Identity
by DaintyDucky
Summary: Gohan has continued to train with Piccolo after Cell's defeat, but after his mother signs him up for high school, Gohan finds himself facing the greatest challenge of his life: to keep his secret identity a secret, especially from a certain man's kick-butt daughter. But when Buu terrorizes the Earth, it is up to Gohan to keep the Earth at peace.
1. Chapter 1: Gohan's Daily Life

On the side of a mountain sat a small, round house surrounded by rich forests, tall rock structures, and sparkling streams. Birds chirped cheerfully as the glided gracefully through the sky, their shadows scaring away glittering fish as they darted about the many brooks and streams carving the fertile soil. The ground shook on occasion, not due to any earthquakes, but to towering dinosaurs who ruled the land.

Inside the mountainside-home was a woman cheerfully cooking a mountain of food in the kitchen, an old, gigantic man wearing a horned helmet over his greying hair, a sleeping baby with spiky hair, and a young teenager surrounded by a pile of books. He read a page and scribbled a random calculus problem in his notebook, not really trying to focus.

He stared out the window longingly, rays of sunlight streaming invitingly through the glass as if beckoning him outside.

Soft, yet dominating footsteps tapped down the hallway and stopped outside his door, causing him to hurriedly fix his posture into an engaged pose.

"Gohan," the woman called, opening the door. "I brought you a little snack for working so hard on your studies." She held out a tray of juice, as was her custom on afternoons like these.

"Oh, thanks, mom," Gohan said, mustering as much enthusiasm as he could into his answer.

"You're very welcome," Chi-Chi replied. "Now how about you start on some chemistry?"

The way she asked strangely sounded more like an order than a suggestion, so Gohan wisely pulled out a chemistry workbook from the stack. "Okay, mom."

"I'm so proud of my son," Chi-Chi beamed. "I can't wait for him to grow up and be a world renown doctor!"

Summoning his courage, Gohan asked, "Hey mom, can I go out and train with Piccolo?"

Immediately her blissful face turned dark. "You know what I think about that, young man!"

"Just for a few hours! Promise! I'll study all night!"

Seeing her son's stubbornly pleading face, Chi-Chi relented. "Fine. But I want you back in time for dinner, and not a minute late."

Gohan's face broke into a smile. "Thanks, mom! You're the best!"

Before she could say another word, he disappeared, and the front door could be heard. The open and close were so close in succession that it seemed like a single click to the untrained ear.

Just then, a wailing sounded from another room. Chi-Chi rushed over, almost as faster than Gohan had run out the door, and immediately picked up the screaming infant. "There, there, Goten, everything's all right. Mommy's got you."

The spiky-haired baby quieted down and giggled, clumsily clapping his hands.

Chi-Chi rocked him gently in her arms. "You won't grow up to fight all the scary monsters and leave mommy at home alone, right?"

Goten laughed and attempted to grab her face, which was much too far to reach. Then, a small sphere of light shot from his tiny palm and blasted through a window.

A scream could be heard echoing off the mountains. "ALL I WANTED WAS A SWEET LITTLE BABY GI-I-I-I-I-I-I-IRL!

Miles away, a certain muscular, green man winced and covered his long, pointy ears.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Piccolo muttered, "but I would recommend you weren't late for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2: High School!

5 years later

Two impossibly swift figures zipped across the landscape, looking like they were simply blurs, if one's eyes were even sharp enough to even detect the movement. The navy blue streak stopped suddenly, revealing a long-haired young man, cupping his hands around a growing ball of light. The green streak flickered to a halt as well, coming into focus as a muscular, green-skinned alien with pointy ears, who placed a sharpened fingertip to his forehead, where energy danced to life.

They paused, allowing the energy to grow powerful and swift and deadly.

But not to them, of course.

They simultaneously released the beams of light with impeccable aim, but they both disappeared once more, flickering into view hundreds of meters away.

The energies collided, releasing a deafening explosion and blasting a huge, crater-like shape into solid rock.

The fighters paused, taking in the extent of the damage.

One placed a hand on the back of his head a laughed nervously. "Looks like we got a little carried away, huh, Piccolo?"

"Yes," the green man replied. "And I'd rather not hear what your mother has to say about this."

"Well...she can get a little carried away, sometimes, I guess."

"What an understatement," Piccolo muttered darkly under his breath.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing. You should probably start heading back."

Gohan surveyed the reddening sky. "I suppose so. I was just expecting Goten to pop up sometime."

As if on cue, a miniature yellow cloud streaked through the sky. A little boy sat joyfully on the fluffy platform, waving at the pair as soon as he caught sight of them.

"Hey, Gohan! What up, Piccolo?" Goten shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Goten," Gohan greeted. "I was just about to start heading back."

"Mom says she has something to tell you! Something im..importen'."

"It's 'important,' Goten," Gohan corrected, flying up to meet the Flying Nimbus.

"That's what I said! 'Importen'!'"

Deciding he'd rather not be late than to correct Goten's pronunciation, Gohan waved goodbye to his long-term friend and began levitating.

"Wanna race?" Gohan challenged.

"You're on!" Goten shouted, and they took off, streaking through the sky and arriving at the house in mere seconds, albeit creating a couple of sonic booms along the way.

In a Satan City miles away, there were reports of loud booms echoing through the busy streets. However, scientists were unable to name the cause, and it was deemed one of the great mysteries of the century.

"Hey, I think _I_ won, Goten," Gohan said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No fair!" Goten shouted. "Nimbus wasn't feeling his best today!"

"A loss is a loss," Gohan teased, ruffling Goten's spiky hair. "Now let's see what mom wants."

Catching the scent of freshly cooked food, they burst through the door, eager to sate their appetites with a piping hot meal. Both boys began drooling uncontrollably

"Hi, mom, we're home!" Gohan greeted cheerfully, then he stopped in his tracks, causing Goten to bump into his legs from behind.

Chi-chi stood in the kitchen entryway, blockading the only entrance and, more importantly, dinner. Her stance of widened feet and hands on hips suggested that whatever she had in mind was not going to be to Gohan's liking.

"W-what's up, mom?" Gohan asked nervously. Had he done something wrong? Maybe she'd thought his afternoon training with Piccolo was too loud. What if he was supposed to be home earlier and he'd forgotten?

"We need to have a talk, young man," Chi-Chi stated firmly, not budging an inch.

"Before dinner?" Gohan's stomach growled loudly.

"Yes. Before dinner. And you, too, Goten. No eating until we're done talking!" She stared pointedly at the younger Son, who had been attempting to sneak into the kitchen.

He looked up at her with eyes akin to a deer's, but Chi-Chi was unshakable.

Gohan watched in amazement as she was able to stop a half-Saiyan boy from eating dinner with a single look. No wonder she was the wife of Goku.

 _Well, let's just get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can eat!_

With one last longing look towards the kitchen, Gohan followed his mom to the couch with Goten, who tagged along out of curiosity.

Chi-Chi pulled a rolled-up flyer out of her apron and smoothed it out for the boys to see, smiling so wide he thought he saw a sparkle shine from her eyes.

The flyer read in bold letters: **Is your child gifted? Is your child looking for a school? Is your child scholarship-worthy? If so, then come to Orange Star High School, where one student with the best entrance exam scores gets tuition absolutely FREE!**

It continued, stating the date of the exam and the address. On the bottom, it displayed a little Chibi illustration of some students happily studying.

"Isn't this a dream come true?" Chi-Chi gushed. "Orange Star High School is extremely famous! Universities all over the county give scholarships to students who've graduated from the school! Bulma told me all about it! Apparently, that was the high school _she_ graduated from, and you know how loaded _her_ family is!"

If he'd heard the news at any other time, Gohan might've jumped up in surprise and shock, but at that moment, all he could focus on was his dinner waiting for him just in the other room. He found himself nodding along, something he would soon regret.

"The exam is next week, Gohan. I just know you'll get that scholarship!"

Finally, Chi-Chi finished speaking, her eyes full of excitement. "We'll go together for the exam, but you'll have to sign up for enrollment by yourself since transportation is expensive, okay, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. _Is it time to eat yet?_

"Oh! And I almost forgot one thing! It's the middle of the school year, so you'll be considered a transfer student, but _I_ think it'll be worth it, don't you, Gohan?"

Again, he nodded, stomach unbearably empty.

Chi-Chi clapped her hands together. "Well, I believe that's it. Let's eat, boys!"

 _Finally!_ The two young half-Saiyans leapt up and ran to the kitchen as if Chi-Chi had been chasing them with a broom and promptly gobbled down all the food in sight.

Chi-Chi had wisely eaten before the boys arrived, and she marvelled, as always, at how quickly food disappeared in the Son household. Not five minutes had passed, yet enough food for ten starving men had already been inhaled by the two young demi-Saiyans.


End file.
